The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a photosensitive material and, more particularly, to an apparatus for processing a photosensitive material capable of full-automatically performing the film-developing processing through the photo-printing processing.
In a conventional apparatus for processing a photosensitive material, a film-developing device and a photo-printing device are separately provided, so that an enlarged space is required for the installation of the apparatus. Further, the operation of transporting a film from the film-developing device to the photo-printing device must be performed by hand, thus resulting in a problem of infeasibility of laborsaving.
Currently, an integral processing apparatus is practically available which automatically performs the film-developing processing through the photo-printing processing. Such integral apparatus, processing however, is not adapted to allow a film to make the round of processing tanks in the film-developing device with a short leader leading the film. Further, the figure of the film being transported is maintained only relying upon the stiffness of the film. These account for problems of infeasibility of high-speed processing and unsatisfactory working efficiency.
Further, since there are four sizes of film (110, 126, 135 and 120), the film-feeding guide in a developing tank must be replaced with an alternative for each film size when films of four sizes are to be subjected to the same processing. This leads to an increase in troublesomeness and hence results in a problem of costly processing.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a full-automatic apparatus for processing a photosensitive material which requires less space for its installation, realizes enhanced working efficiency based on high-speed feeding of film, and minimizes the cost required.